This invention relates to a product display unit and in particular, though not exclusively, to a display unit for the display of confectionery products.
Not infrequently a confectionery product manufacturer will provide a retailer with a point of sale product display unit which bears the manufacturers name and product brand identification for the purpose of displaying that manufacturer's products.
In consequence of seasonal changes in the demand for different types of product supplied by that manufacturer, and also the introduction of new product lines having differently sized packaging, an initially installed product display unit may cease to provide the desired product display area. Thus the product display area may become too great or too small.
It has been proposed to accommodate variations in the preferred product display area by providing components which can be used as “add-ons” or as replacement for components of the initially installed and assembled product display unit. That, however, suffers the disadvantage that is necessary to safely store display unit components when not in use. In practice there is a risk of the components which are not in use becoming lost or damaged. In addition it can be time consuming to install additional components or replace existing components.